


Unfair

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Rants, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus rants after his encounter with Remus the werewolf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> FFnet challenge

He almost died yesterday. It was a fairly sobering thought, one that probably wouldn't leave Severus for a long time. If only he hadn't listened to Black, or allowed his morbid sense of curiosity get the better of him. That idiot Gryffindor seemed to think that leading him to his death was some sort of prank! What planet would someone have to be from to be able to find that funny? He nearly died for Merlin's sake!

If only he hadn't been so curious about where Lupin was disappearing to every month, Severus wouldn't have found himself staring at the hospital wing's ceiling while Madam Pomfrey kept him overnight just in case. Luckily he hadn't been injured, but apparently the matron wasn't going to take any chances. She'd said something about shock before shoving a calming draught into his hands and shuffling back into her office.

This was all after the headmaster had pulled him into his own office for a serious talk about the incident. What really annoys him is the fact that those four idiots get off with practically no punishment while he has to swear to silence over the whole ordeal. Where is the justice in that? It's Black's fault that he'd been there in the first place, so why was he the one who got the worst out of it all?

Really, why was the headmaster allowing something as dangerous as a werewolf roam the grounds of the school, where it could very easily attack an innocent student who just so happened to get in the way? Was he supposed to have somehow known that the grounds were that dangerous at night? At least the forbidden forest had a reasonable enough excuse. Everyone knew that there were unknown dangerous creatures lurking somewhere, but the grounds near the great lake? That was completely ridiculous.

If anything, the werewolf should be punished for endangering a human in the first place. Lupin had lunged for Severus the moment he'd laid eyes on him. If Potter hadn't dragged him out when he had, Severus was sure he'd be a mangled mess in the grass by now. The very image that the idea brought up was enough to make him shudder.

And that was another thing: why was Potter getting out of this so easily? He wasn't any sort of hero for his actions. The only way for that idiot to get there so fast would be if he'd known about it beforehand. Severus wouldn't put the idea past him or any of his friends. They were always pulling ridiculously cruel pranks on him several times a day, and it seemed fitting that the group would end it all with his death. They certainly hated him enough for it.

If Severus had it his way, those stupid Marauders would be kicked out of the school faster than a spell. And he'd have all their wands snapped for good measure. It'd serve them right for giving him a living hell throughout his student career. It's such a shame that the headmaster won't do it, though; he's sure that the school would be much quieter without those hooligans messing up the corridors…


End file.
